


One on One

by Robeerno



Series: Cophine Tennis AU [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine Tennis AU PT.2</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous said to cophinefics:</p><p>Omg u should do the tennis sequel like Delphine giving cosima a *private* tennis lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (General)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)s

She didn't know why she was so scared. They'd been texting for months, shamelessly flirting over Skype when Delphine's busy schedule allowed, and even indulging in more than a few sexy pictures. They were practically an item, but with Delphine competing and training across the world and Cosima travelling through Europe with her sisters, they'd only managed to meet 5 times. It felt strange to her that someone whom she has spent roughly 48 hours with could mean so much to her, and maybe that's why she was so scared. 

"Maybe you can give me a private lesson Ms. Cormier?" Cosima had joked the last time they had seen each other. It had seemed just a simple thing. Tennis is what Delphine knew. Playing tennis came as easily to her as breathing. She only truly felt free with a racquet in her hand. But as she watched Cosima bouncing out of the changing rooms, dreadlocks pulled into a neat bun, the skirt of her tight tennis whites flicking up and showing off lean muscle and pink underwear, she had never been more uncomfortable.

It was obvious that Delphine had been staring by the shit-eating grin on the smaller girls face, who was very pleased with the reaction she had elicited. Cosima knew she looked amazing, she knew that in a few minutes she would be glistening with sweat. She planned to strut over to Delphine's bag after a long rally, pour a bottle of water over her body and then slowly dab herself off. Cosima loved to tease. She loved to see Delphine Cormier reduced to nothing but a bundle of nerves. Loved to see the tall woman bite her lip as she contained her professionalism and composure, and right now she couldn't wait to put her plan into action. 

Cosima skipped right up to Delphine. "Is that a tennis ball in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" She knew she was going to enjoy this. She wrapped her arms around Delphine's shoulders and pushed up on her toes to meet the blonde woman's lips. Neither wanted to pull away. Delphine dropped her racquet and brought her hands up to Cosima's face, tilted her head back and deepened the kiss. It took all of her strength, and the realisation that they were in a semi-public place, to not take Cosima right there on the court. Reluctantly, Cosima ended the kiss, reminding Delphine that 'papz' are everywhere, especially when you are the world number one. 

"D'accord, cherie." Delphine sighed, "Shall we start with the lesson?" She bends down to pick up her racquet and bounces the ball from her pocket 5 times and then 5 times more. Even in training her ritual remains the same. "Simple serve, oui?" She tossed the ball into the air, never once taking her eyes off of it. Delphine pushed herself lightly off of the ground and brought her racquet down. She put all of her power into it. Hoping to impress Cosima, or at least give her a good glimpse at her toned stomach. Judging by the look on Cosima's face, she had achieved the latter. The smaller girl snaked up in front of Delphine had placed her palm flat on Delphine's abs, moving it up and down as she looked into her eyes and pouted. "I don't think I got it, could you show me again?" 

Delphine lowered her head and kissed Cosima quickly. "You are a brat." She spun Cosima round so that their bodies were flush against each other. She ran her hands down Cosima's arm slowly, savouring the feel of the brunette beneath her fingers. Who knew when they would see each other after this, she couldn't take Cosima on tour with her, that would be too risky. Her hands found the racquet hanging limp in Cosima's. "You want a firm grip," she whispered, her voice husky ans sensual. "And then you lift up," she continued, lifting Cosima's arm into the air and slowly running her fingers down the length of it until her palm rested firmly beside Cosima's breast. "And then you jump and hit down."

Her hands hadn't stopped moving and were now working their way around the smaller girl's waist whilst she nibbled at the top of her ear. "Hmmmm. You're a really good teacher." 

"Oui?" Delphine questions, moving her teeth from Cosima's ear and trailing kisses down the smaller girls neck. 

"Oh yeah, totally." Cosima spins around. "But you know, I think I can teach you a few things of my own." Delphine stares into the brunette's normally hazel eyes, now dark with lust and excitement. She could cut the lesson right there, after 5 minutes, and drag Cosima back into the changing rooms. When Delphine Cormier asked for the private court, no-one would dare go against it, there was no risk of them being caught. But she didn't want to give into this small girl just yet. She didn't want to let her know the power she had over her. Once Cosima knew how even the sound of her voice at 8am resonates through every fibre of Delphine's being for the rest of the day, how even a cheeky picture taken in the bath can scramble Delphine's thoughts and leave her in desperate need of a cold shower, once Cosima knew this, Delphine's future was in her hands. 

"I'm sure you can. But, I will put you through your paces first." She tried to sound playful. Tried to hint the tinge of fear in her voice. She had never given herself to someone else the way she wanted to give herself to Cosima. All of her life, she had been in control and had been the one who called the shots. The thought of Cosima being able to make or break her in an instant scared her, but excited her. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Cormier" Cosima joked as she jogged to the other side of the court. 

"If you only knew, Cherie" She whispered to herself. 

Delphine wasn't sure if Cosima had even moved because she was too busy chasing after her wild forearms and failed drop shots. "Cosima, can you at least try to keep it in the lines?" 

"It's your shots babe, they're not powerful enough." Cosima shrugged, trying to get a reaction. She loved it when Delphine got frustrated, ever since that first game when she broke her racquet. Delphine furrowed her brow in concentration and blasted the ball across the court. Cosima barely got out of the way in time, raising her arms in surrender. She eyed Delphine's bag at the side of the court, the cogs in her brain turning. She whispered to herself. "Time to bring out the big guns Niehaus." 

Cosima knew it was time to put her master plan into action. "I'm just going to get a drink"

"Okay" Delphine replied, bouncing the ball in her routine way, not looking up to Cosima. 

Cosima coughed loudly, hoping to get her attention. Nothing. "Woo! I really need this drink." She shouted, still trying to get the blonde to look at her. "Well drink, so then we can continue" Delphine replied, still practising her serve. 

"I think there's a spider in this bag you know" 

Delphine looked to her. "What?!" 

Cosima took this as her cue, and tipped the bottle over her head. She pulled the pins out of her bun so that her dreadlocks fell free. The water ran down and turned her already tight tennis whites into a second skin. Her dark, sports bra now highly visible and her chest a wet, slippery mess. She dared to catch a glance at Delphine whose racquet was hanging limp from her hand and her bottom lip captured tightly in her teeth. Cosima pretended that she hadn't noticed the blonde staring and started to wipe her neck, tilting her head back to show off the canvas of skin Delphine loved to nibble on. Normally, she hated the cliche of the wet girl in the tight outfit, running around with her breasts on show, bending over slow to pick something up, but now she was loving it. She loved that Delphine was running her eyes over her as she reached down to put the towel back into her bag, she loved that Delphine was probably working out whether to drag Cosima into the changing rooms or take her right there. 

"Shall we continue?" Cosima asked cheekily, pretending not to notice the racquet by Delphine's legs or the way her hair had been pushed back furiously. 

"Non." 

Before Cosima knew it, Delphine was on her. She was running her hands through her dreadlocks and gripping them tightly. Her lips found Cosima's intensely, and what Cosima considered a playful game was quickly over-ridden by Delphine's furious passion. She felt strong hands slide down her back and rest on her ass before being lifted up. Cosima responded by wrapping her legs around Delphine's waist. She moved her hips to grind on the base of the blondes stomach. "Take me inside." She moaned in between kisses, pulling at the blonde's lip with her teeth. The blonde nodded and started the short walk to the changing rooms. "Thank God I picked the first court" She though to herself. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Delphine sat Cosima down on the bench and stood in front of her. She gripped the brunettes thighs and pulled her towards the edge. The smaller girls legs wrapped around Delphine's waist again as the blonde woman continued the passionate kiss. "I want you." Cosima whispered, and Delphine didn't need any more encouragement.

_

The next day, Delphine woke to her phone ringing violently. "Baise," It was Leekie. She answered, "Allo?"

"Delphine, I think you should check the papers."  
"Why?"

"Just look." He put the phone down. 

Delphine felt an arm drape over her. "Who was it?" 

"Leekie. He told me to check the newspapers." 

Delphine opened 'Le Figaro' online, and was greeted by a huge picture of her and Cosima kissing on the tennis court. In white font underneath was the headline "Cormier caught with French Open Ball girl, pages 4-8." Fear ran through her body. She wasn't ashamed of Cosima. Her parents knew about their 'relationship' as so did all of her friends and most of her peers. Cosima had made her happier than anyone else, no-one had even come close. It was her sponsors. She knew that they would never drop her for being in a homosexual relationship, but they could pull funding because of the scene this had caused. Not to mention Leekie. 

Over the years, Leekie had made it no secret that he wished for more than a professional relationship. Sometimes she had given in, allowed him to have his way just to avoid the fallout if she refused. Now, she only wanted to be with Cosima, only wanted Cosima in her bed. But Leekie was a member of the prestigious DYAD institute for retired tennis players. They gave the athletes the means and training to continue working in the sport as coaches or pundits, but it was invite only. She may have blown her only chance. Before she could stop them the tears were rolling down her face. 

"It's okay Del, I promise. It's the 21st century, no-one cares." 

"No Cosima, it's not that. I do not care that the world knows about us, that was inevitable."

Cosima looked up at her confused. "Then what is it?" 

"I, may have ruined my chance with DYAD." 

The smaller girl started to laugh. "It's not funny Cosima. That was my future career. I'm 28! I have 5 years left at best!" Cosima continued laughing as she straddled the blonde's waist and took her face in her hands. "Look at me," She asked softly. "Del, you know how I told you about my sisters?"

"You told me you had a lot, you've not really told me about them" She laughed. 

"Okay, well one of them is Rachel Duncan." 

Delphine's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Rachel Duncan? Head of DYAD Rachel Duncan? Daughter of Ethan Duncan?" 

"The one and only. She owes me a favour, I helped her out a while a go with a glass eye...but that's a story for another day. She'll get you in Del. I promise." 

"So is your father Ethan Duncan?"

"It's a long story, one I promise to tell you, but for now can we enjoy these last minutes of privacy before we're hounded by paparazzi?" 

Delphine leans up into Cosima's kiss. "Of course, but you will need time to pack." 

"Pack?" A wave of confusion and excitement washed over Cosima's face. Was Delphine telling her what she thought she was? 

"Oui. Well now it's out in the open, I see no reason that you can't be sat with maman and papa." She smiled. "The three people I love the most." 

Cosima didn't reply verbally, instead she pulled Delphine into a tight embrace. "Je t'aime, Cosima."

"I love you too."


End file.
